


【藕饼】万万没想到之霸道总裁的天价娇妻

by RJYS



Category: RJYS
Genre: 强制 沙雕
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJYS/pseuds/RJYS
Summary: 主题思想：把最爱的人干死，真·干死沙雕肉文，谨慎观看





	【藕饼】万万没想到之霸道总裁的天价娇妻

“哪吒，别……”  
敖丙缩在床角，惊恐地望着明显处于暴怒中的那人，水色蓝瞳里不禁透出了几分绝望，他将自己蜷成一团，无助地贴紧了冰凉的床头柜。  
哪吒冷冷地看向他，慢条斯理地扯开自己的领带，被怒意染上血色的赤瞳犹如正虎视眈眈紧盯着猎物的野兽，死死望着床上企图逃脱责罚之人。  
“敖丙，我说过不止一次吧，”他单膝压在床上，俯下身体将这个再度背叛他的骗子笼罩在了自己的阴影之下，“不要挑战我的耐心，你知道，我脾气不好的。”  
说完不等那人反应，他便伸出手猛地将敖丙身上宽大且明显不合尺寸的衬衣撕开，压到他的身上就着早上还未清理干净的精液直接插了进去。  
“唔、”敖丙被这突然的进攻疼得轻叫一声，身体霎时绷紧，他痛苦地皱起了眉，双手抵住那人精壮的胸膛，似要阻止哪吒接下来残忍的性虐。  
哪吒看到他痛苦的表情，心脏抽痛了一下，有一瞬间的犹豫，但他还是维持住冷冽的表情，不管不顾地抽插起来。

他不能心软，绝对不能。  
他要让这个男人记住，他究竟是谁的人，让他为自己犯下的错忏悔，让他甘愿留在他的身边，永远也不敢违抗自己。

几个小时前才被用过的小穴依旧松软无比，即便是被暴力破开也仍然乖顺地容纳下了那根狰狞丑陋的性器，谄媚地吸吮住硬烫的柱身，泌出更多的淫液来帮助肉棒的进出。  
哪吒熟知敖丙身体的每一处敏感点，不消片刻，身下之人便慢慢放松了紧绷的身体，不时发出几声压抑的轻喘，脸上也泛起了情欲的红晕，被他压在身下狠狠地肏弄。  
哪吒嘴角勾起一丝玩味的笑，他搂起软成一滩春水的敖丙，抱到自己的腿上，肉棒霸道地侵入到更深的地方，将敖丙捣得几乎直不起身子，只能无力地倚在他的胸膛前，双臂虚虚地拢住他的脖颈。  
敖丙被这肆意的侵犯插得眼泪直掉，小腹被那埋在身体的巨物撑得微微鼓起，让他不禁产生了一种肚子要被顶破的恐惧来。  
“不、不要……唔、会坏……哈、”  
他断断续续地哭道，像只被驯服的小猫般，讨好地蹭了蹭哪吒的脖颈。

那人总是很吃这一套，无论他怎样的试探与忤逆，只要他愿意服软，哪吒必定会放过他。  
反正他所谓的尊严与傲骨，早就被扔到地上狠狠地碾成了碎末，不在乎这一次。  
敖丙自嘲地想。

可哪吒听了也只是冷冷一笑。  
“贱货，还想故技重施？”  
哪吒放慢了速度，不轻不缓地摩擦着柔软的肠壁，嘴上戏谑着说：  
“不行了？会坏？我看你这骚穴可没这么觉得，被我玩了这么久都没烂，不差这一次。”

他把住掌中布满艳红手印的臀部重重一顶，直将敖丙插得酥了半边身子，喘息着弓起了腰，前端粉嫩的玉茎喷出的白色液体溅到了哪吒的腹部，竟是就这么射了。  
哪吒挑了挑眉，恶劣地抹起腹上粘稠的精液，将手指粗暴地塞入了敖丙的口中，强迫那条柔软的小舌舔去那些腥膻的液体，又被它的主人抗拒着咽下。

“你可真淫荡啊，敖丙。”  
哪吒将手指拿出，满意得拍了拍敖丙绯红的脸。

他低下头色情地舔舐着敖丙颈部白嫩细腻的皮肤，尖利的犬齿磨了磨被吻出红痕的地方，毫不留情地咬了下去。  
在敖丙的痛呼声中，鲜血的腥甜气息盈满了他的口腔，他怜爱地舔去齿印出流出的血，含住敖丙的耳垂含糊不清地说：  
“你可真是胆子越来越大了，竟然敢跟王氏勾结，想扳倒你男人？”  
他低低笑了一声，像是在讽笑敖丙的自不量力。  
“不可能的。”

哪吒禁锢住敖丙的身体，又快又狠地顶弄了几十下后才在那湿软的甬道里射了出来，滚烫的精液冲击着脆弱的穴肉，填满了那贪吃的小嘴。  
释放后的余韵美妙无比，哪吒抽出阴茎，过多的浊液就挤过被玩弄得合不拢的穴口涌了出来，流到那人牛乳般白皙的大腿上，将他变得真的淫乱不堪。

哪吒没有急着再做，而是抱住还在喘息的敖丙躺倒在柔软的床褥上。  
时间还有很久，他不急，可以好好地教训一下这个不知天高地厚的小东西，教他学会收回自己的爪子，教他怎样乖巧地做好他的娇妻。

一时间屋内一片安静，两人皆沉默着。

敖丙趴在他的肩头，忽然说。  
“你会有报应的。”

“什么？”哪吒皱着眉放开他。  
“我说，你会遭到报应的。”敖丙毫不畏惧地直直看向他，话语里难掩对他的厌恶与痛恨。

哪吒原先平复下的情绪再度有了剧烈波动，他只觉得有什么快要冲破自己的胸膛，咬牙切齿道：  
“你再说一遍！”  
“你会遭到、唔”  
哪吒狠狠地捂住了那张恼人的嘴，眼里布满了可怕的血丝。  
他被激怒了。

“是，我会遭到报应。”他在敖丙憎恶的眼神里抬起他的一条腿，将勃起的性器毫不吝惜地捅入了尚且红肿的地方，把先前射进去的精液都挤了出来。

“不过，是在你被我干死之前。”

敖丙已经记不清自己是第几次被奸昏过去又醒来，也不知道那人在他身上射了多少次，他的下身已经在漫长的肏弄中近乎失去了知觉，浑身挂满了腥粘的精液，场面淫糜至极。  
厚重的床帘遮去了外面的光景，令他不知道，这人究竟拉着他做了多久，也不知道，现在究竟是深夜还是傍晚。  
他失去了反抗的力气，眼泪早就流干，脸颊处泪痕斑驳，诉说着他做出了一个多么错误的决定。

他后悔了。

他不该表露自己隐藏起来的情绪，也不该真正激怒他的。  
敖丙在失去最后一丝意识时，浑浑噩噩地想着。

当哪吒粗喘着在敖丙体内射出最后一股已经有些稀薄了的精液时，敖丙已经不再动弹了，软软地瘫倒在床上，雪白的肌肤上青紫斑驳，血痕遍布，煞为可怜。  
可哪吒并不打算放过他，这次敖丙背地里做的事实在是太过分了，更何况还说出那样的话，在他的一颗真心上狠狠地扎入了一刀，还反过来怨他的不好。

“喂。”  
他拍了拍敖丙的脸，企图叫醒他。  
“别装死，给我起来。”  
哪吒见敖丙不动，便掐住了那修长的脖颈，手中慢慢用力。  
可那人毫无动静。  
按理说正常人这个时候总会有点反应，就算不醒也会有所动作，怎么也不至于依旧安静地躺在那里。

哪吒这才觉得不对劲，他有些急得把人粗鲁地拉起来抱进怀里，用力地晃了一下大声道：  
“敖丙，醒醒！”  
依旧没有任何反应。

一个最不可能的想法出现在了他的脑海里，令他几乎霎时慌了神。  
他颤抖着手凑到敖丙的鼻下，却没有感受到任何呼吸的气息；试探着摸上胸口，那代表着生命的跳动也消失不见。

他死了。

哪吒痛苦地抱住敖丙尚且温热的尸体，几乎不敢接受这个残酷的事实。

他最爱的人，他情定终生的伴侣，竟然被他干死了！！


End file.
